


Kickstart my heart

by Furud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lots of alcohol too, M/M, Marauders, Post-Hogwarts, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furud/pseuds/Furud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de los Marauders despues de Hogwarts.</p><p>Cada quien tiene su historia de amor. Amor a primera vista, amor al conocerse mejor, amor al compartir gustos en común. Para Sirius fue terrible, fue un amor espontáneo y poderoso, tan fuerte que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de pensar que era, al ver a ese pedazo de idiota babeando y murmurando “Padfoot” entre sueños. Al abrir esos ojos castaños y poner la sonrisa más hermosa del universo en su opinión mientras se limpiaba la baba. Completamente ridículo.</p><p>Sirius/James, following canon James/Lily and a tiny bit of Sirius/Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What became of the likely lads

Capítulo 1

WHAT BECAME OF THE LIKELY LADS

Harley vs. Charger

_I know exactly what you'd do_  
With all the dreams we had  
Cause blood runs thicker, oh  
We're thick as thieves, you know  
If it's important to you  
It's important to me  
I tried to make you see  
But you don't wanna know  
You don't want to know! –The Libertines

Por las calles del callejón Diagon casi atardeciendo la gente suele ir tranquilamente, viendo los inusuales productos que se exhiben en cada aparador.

Los chicos más jóvenes van con de la mano de sus padres sin poder disimular su asombro, señalando hacia las lechuzas, ropas y posters que ven. Los mayores sonríen, saludando a conocidos haciendo sus compras y los adolescentes van llamando a sus amigos. Todo pacíficamente…

– Mira mamá, el chico casi tira a la señora de morado…

Excepto por un remolino con gafas que iba empujando a todos por igual, en dirección a una calle paralela del callejón, entrando a un edificio de un par de pisos.

James estaba enfadado. Que va, enfadado era poco, encabronado con ese chucho pulgoso desobligado.  
Subió las escaleras de dos en dos casi llevándose por delante a la Sra. Giggles que lo vio con susto antes de meterse a su departamento, abajo del suyo.

– ¡Sirius, cabrón me has dejado plantado con Dumbledore de nuevo!– gritó acusadoramente azotando la puerta al entrar a su propio departamento– ¿Sirius?– preguntó más quedo al no haber respuesta. Se quedó parado con el ceño fruncido, tratando de decidir donde sería probable que se hubiera escondido cierto pelinegro que había faltado (por segunda vez) a una reunión de la Orden

– Shhh Prongs, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?– la cabeza de Sirius se asomó desde atrás de la puerta de su cuarto, con un gastado  poster de los Rolling Stones que se había venido trayendo desde Howgarts.  Lo miró con desparpajo bostezando y con el pelo alborotado, cómo si se acabará de levantar (pese a ser las 6 de la tarde, pero es Sirius; bastante posible)

– Sirius, tienes 5 segundos para…– empezó cruzándose de brazos, mirando lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de sus hombros antes de suspirar–  ¿estás desnudo cierto?

– Efectivamente Sr. Evans– sonrió Sirius, y cortando a James que iba a empezar a hablar– Cada vez eres más cómo esa gruñona de Evans– comento metiendo de nuevo la mano que había tenido aferrada en el borde de la puerta y  rascándose Merlín–sabe–donde poniendo cara de satisfacción – Acabarás haciendo tareas domésticas con un delantal rosa y cuidando a su hijo que tendrá un nombre pijo.

– Dumbledore reunió a los demás– continuó ignorándolo– Estuvimos desde ayer en la tarde y toda la noche hablando de asuntos importantes que también te incumben ¿y se te ocurre faltar por estar cogiendo?

– Suenas a un crío de primer año preocupado por perder 5 puntos– bostezó empezando a cerrar la puerta– Deja me visto, y también visto y corro a la tía que sigue aquí y voy a verlo, ¿te parece, Premio Anual?

– Deja de joder con el título ese– murmuró James ya más calmado, sentándose en el sillón de la sala– Y ni se te ocurra vestir a la tía, que ya ha de saber vestirse sola, tú solo quieres quitarle en vez de ponerle ropa– la carcajada de Sirius y el típico “Que bien me conoces Potter, que bien” le llegaron amortiguados desde el otro lado del baño

Desde que salieron de Hogwarts habían vivido juntos. Su primera opción habría sido irse a vivir directamente con Lily, pero su novia se había negado, diciendo que hacía menos de un año que salían y quería hacer las cosas bien.

Aún así no quiso quedarse en su casa. Necesitaba más libertad, salir de una vez del hogar familiar. Quería sentir todas las responsabilidades, caerse y levantarse y comerse al mundo de una vez.

Al decirle todo esto a Sirius, que desde los 16 también vivía en su casa, había soltado un: “Ni de coña me quedo aquí sin ti por aquí” y bueno, mitad y mitad del dinero el departamento que habían hallado en un tercer piso de un edificio en el Callejón Diagon

Sacudió la cabeza. Todo sería más fácil si Sirius no llevara día por medio a una tía que hubiera conseguido ligar. Para ejemplos, una morena espectacular que salía del cuarto de Sirius. La falda de cuero que apenas cubría un poco más que lo que la ropa interior hacía, el escote en la espalda, mirada retadora. Así le gustaban. La chica salió del departamento, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa. Y seguro que se la había pasado espectacular mientras todos se caían de sueño en la reunión. Cabrón, ligaba increíble y después las desechaba igual de fácil. Sintió las barreras de protección alzarse para dejar ir a la tía y volverse a poner.

– Si no estuvieras atado a Evans, te la presentaría–  James pegó un brinco, mirando la cara de su compañero a menos de 10 centímetros– Pero claro, como eres un aburrido, me saldrías con tus jodencias de “No le soy infiel y blah blah blah” Así que, su señoría, ¿me haría el favor de levantar su real culo del sillón y acompañarme a ver a nuestro querido Albus?”

– Sólo porque no tengo mejores planes– contestó fingiendo dignidad– ¿Desde cuándo es “el querido Albus”? Recordemos que ese nombre sólo está reservado para “Minnie”– aún recordaba la vez que habían descubierto cómo le decía el director a la profesora de Transformaciones, todo gracias a la capa invisible

– Bien dicho, al anciano profesor Dumbledore entonces. La prioridad ahora es que hay decidir….– le miró cómo sólo podía hacerlo él, sacando la punta de la lengua y con los ojos brillantes, casi como un perro esperando a que le lancen el hueso.–  ¿Quién lleva?– y dándole un empujón salió a toda velocidad por la puerta seguido por James que se reía alcanzándolo por momentos

Era un juego entre ambos para decidir si iban en el carro de James, un Charger (“La leche en autos” en opinión de James, “Más aburrido que Pince” en opinión de Sirius) o en la moto (“Un peligro contigo arriba, Black” o “La puta madre en velocidad”) quien llegaba primero a su respectivo vehículo, en el sótano del edificio, ganaba y en realidad siendo ambos unos tramposos ganaba quien salía primero haciendo bromas en el camino al otro.

Aunque lo habían moderado bastante cuando la Sra. Giggles mandó  a una patrulla especial para detener sus “actividades delictivas”

Claro, que la supuesta patrulla era de aurores que en sus años de Hogwarts, pese a estar en cursos superiores conocían muy bien a los Marauders ya todo acabó en firewhisky y más actividad delictiva.

Corrieron, lanzándose encantamientos inofensivos (en su opinión, ya que el más leve producía un agrandamiento progresivo de la cabeza), esquivando los del otro y saltando por las escaleras. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y Sirius, con apenas un poco de ventaja ya empezaba a pasar una pierna encima de la reluciente moto, seguro de su derrota…

– ¿Es eso una rayadura?– inmediatamente se volvió a bajar de la moto examinando la superficie negra que se veía tan impecable como de costumbre, sin ver nada fuera la lo común, volteó hacia James que ya estaba cómodamente sentado en su carro

– Debiste ser Slytherin gilipollas, ¿y si se me para el corazón?– dramatizó cómo todo un profesional agarrándose el pecho y  fingiendo que le faltaba el aire

– Paddy, de haber tenido fallas cardiacas ya habrías muerto de tanto “ejercicio nocturno”– contestó rodando los ojos y esperando a que el perdedor aceptara la derrota.

– ¿Esos fueron celos en tu voz, Jamsie?

– Tus pulgas que te susurran cosas al oído

Algo brilló en la mirada de Sirius antes de meterse dócilmente al Charger y sacar un paquete de cigarrillos. James le miró, extrañado de no tener más pelea y arrancó, volando.

***

– De no haberle puesto hechizosbarrera habrías al menos matado a unas 5 lechuzas– la ruidosa conversación del pasillo se oía hasta el despacho del director, el volumen tan alto  que hablaban para atravesar la pared de roca

Albus Dumbledore levantó la vista sonriendo. Ese par, inseparables desde el primer año. No sabían, pero la experiencia (años y decenas de experiencia) le decían que ellos, su grupo de amigos, se convertirían en el modelo a seguir de nuevas generaciones traviesas. Y que Merlín los ampare a la docencia de Hogwarts, que ya creía ver su vida resuelta sin ellos en particular. Miro inquisitivamente al marauder más cercano que tenia; Peter, uno de ellos.

– Me parece que sus amigos han llegado, Sr. Pettigrew– el chico (seguían siendo chicos, 18 años, por favor) le miró con sus grandes ojos asustados– Me alegro de haber podido tener esta charla con usted, ojalá pueda asistir a las reuniones con más regularidad y le deseo de todo corazón que su madre se recupere.

Peter asintió vigorosamente y murmurando un “con permiso” salió del despacho del director, a encontrarse con los revoltosos.

– Hey Worm– saludaron al mismo tiempo, volteándose a ver y riendo. Peter suspiró, cómo si no estuvieran acostumbrados decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo siempre…

– Hola tíos– saludó, yendo a sentarse en un escalón junto a James, siendo examinado críticamente por estos. ¿Se le veía más maduro, o era sólo la preocupación por su madre?

Desde adentro del despacho se oyó la voz de Dumbledore llamando a Sirius, quien se levantó de un salto y dándole a James un golpe en la espalda y a Peter  una palmadita en el hombro, entró silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos al despacho.

– Si será fresco– comentó James con una sonrisa, y Peter se quedó mirando a James.

De alguna forma, sabía que así acabarían ellos. Aunque no contaba con el factor Evans…

–  ¿Cómo vas con Lily, Prongs?– realmente, hacía mucho que no sabía de todos– Pensé que te irías a vivir con ella en cuanto ya sabes, acabáramos séptimo.

James le miró durante unos momentos– Pues bien, ya sabes lo que dijo. Que somos jóvenes, que no tenemos que apresurarnos– Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba tanto a “darse un tiempo” que tanto se teme. Pero no, su imaginación más bien. Si Lily y él se amaban desde siempre.

Decidió ignorar a su vocecita interior molesta que le decía que solo él la había amado desde siempre, desde que la vio en primer año.

–  ¿Y cómo sigue tu madre?– cambió de tema, oyendo como Peter empezaba a contarle de los problemas que había tenido su madre con la vecina al no querer pagarle unas medicinas.

Lily y él…En realidad, oficialmente sólo llevaban juntos un año. Un año de estarle demostrando que ya no era el chico inmaduro que hacía bromas, se peleaba en los pasillos  y colgaba a Snape del tobillo.

“Eso lo dejamos para cuando sólo este con Sirius”

Al menos lo tenía a él. Con él siempre había sido sencillo, hablar, hacer tonterías y bromas. Obviamente no iba a ser lo mismo con Lily. Una cosa es una novia y otra…

Un mejor amigo

Algo en ese pensamiento le resultó extraño, pero lo desechó inmediatamente, mientras seguía oyendo a Peter.

***

– Y con eso terminamos– el tono cansado de Dumbledore lo hacía verse más viejo.

Aunque le sonreía, mientras se despedía, a Sirius le pareció que de los rasgos del su antiguo profesor que daba carcajadas y los dejaba ir cada vez que los atrapaba haciendo una travesura, ahora sólo tenía ese gesto de preocupación permanente, con las gafas resbalando por el puente de su torcida  nariz que frotaba con cansancio. Mientras salía del despacho, oyó la ininterrumpida voz de Peter hablando

– Y la vecina empezó a gritar cómo loca, realmente…

– Ya regresé tíos, pueden dejar de extrañarme– cómo siempre, haciendo su “entrada triunfal” cómo le gustaba decir– Nos vamos a casa capullo, nos vemos Worm– dijo, despidiéndose de su otro amigo, que los vio de una forma un  tanto extraña, antes de despedirse y retirarse por una chimenea.

Mientras iban en el coche riendo, y esa noche, al ver a dormido a Sirius (más borracho que nada) una vez más James intento analizar esas extraños pensamientos que se iban haciendo comunes. Pero realmente, pensar demasiado las cosas nunca había sido bueno. Las que deben suceder suceden y en ese momento, todo estaba bien.


	2. 1979

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi cómo una danza, con movimientos electrizantes. A los más expertos casi les duele en el orgullo verlos, moviendo fluidamente el cuerpo pronunciando casi de memoria los hechizos. Desplegándose, atacando y sabiendo exactamente que está haciendo el otro en esos momentos. Se anticipan, se leen el pensamiento sin verse quedándose de espaldas en algunos momentos, protegiendo al otro de alguna manera que a los otros se les parece que son uno sólo, una conexión que nunca podrá alguien más interferir.

Capítulo 2

1979

Sobre varitas y ancianas

_Shakedown 1979, cool kids never have the time_  
On a live wire right up off the street  
You and I should meet  
Junebug skipping like a stone  
With the headlights pointed at the dawn  
We were sure we'd never see an end to it all  
And I don't even care to shake these zipper blues  
And we don't know  
Just where our bones will rest  
To dust I guess-Smashing pumpkins

  


Esparció cuidadosamente la varita con una sustancia creada especialmente por Imelda Prewett, para la protección de esta, lustrosidad y evitar que se resbalara en su uso en duelos (hábil la chica en Pociones) para después limpiarla en la mohosa sabana de la cama donde estaba sentado.

 Era la varita que había tenido desde los 11 años, que por suerte divina no le había pasado nada en todos los años de travesuras. Nogal, fibra de corazón de dragón 27 centímetros. Recordaba al señor Ollivanders, con esos ojos grandes semi transparentes (que siempre le causaron gracia) al dársela:  
“Muy buena, sí señor. Bastante elástica y poderosa. Pero…me preocupa el desgaste…–ante la mirada interrogante del niño explicó–los magos con estas varitas no suelen tener tiempo para desgastarlas…” En esa época hubiera querido preguntarle que había querido decir. ¿Qué iba a morir joven? Probablemente, aunque su madre le interrumpió al pagar la recién comprada varita y llevárselo de la tienda.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al estornudar. La habitación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos con su equipo no era de lo más acogedora. No se podía quejar desde luego. Una guerra es una guerra, los cuarteles y lugares de agrupación no deben ser hoteles en los que se anuncie la causa para que esos hijos de puta mortífagos les caigan cómo lobos.

Pero había algo en este lugar especialmente, el cuartel no.3, que se le hacía raramente familiar (literalmente) y desagradable, palabras que la gente común no suele poner juntas en alguna frase. Se parecía tanto a Grimmauld Place

El sólo nombre despertaba en él tantos recuerdos, acentuados por esta atmosfera. El lugar en donde nació y creció pero que nunca llamaría hogar. Y desde hacía mucho tiempo Sirius había dejado el apellido, desligándose para siempre de  los que alguna vez llamo familia antes de conocer a la verdadera en Hogwarts.

Orion Black, y Walburga Black. Desde que nació le enseñaron cómo debía ser un mago de _sangre limpia_. Los castigos corporales, tanto de magia negra cómo físicos, eran cosa diaria sin tener en cuenta su edad.

Sus primeros recuerdos se remontaban a la edad de un año, mientras recibía un castigo por no quererse comer la sopa de mariscos de su tía Druella. Ni que decir que eran mierda (la sopa y la tía). Su segundo recuerdo es de cuando nació su hermano Regulus y apretó su mano. Tenía dos años de edad pero despertó sentimientos de fraternidad, ternura y protección. Su hermano. Aunque todo se había jodido cuando creció. Suspadres opinaban que ser Black te hacía "prácticamente de la realeza” y él y su hermano fueron educado según las ideas radicales de su familia acerca de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre, y la necesidad de "limpiar" el mundo mágico de sangre sucias, muggles y traidores a la sangre…

– Ya es hora Sirius

Con los que precisamente ahora, en contra de todos ellos, luchaba. Contra los mismos ideales con los que fue criado. Se terminó de poner la bota y se levanto de la cama, que chirrió quejándose

– Gracias Frank. Joder, todo aquí chilla peor que la señora Giggles

Frank Longbottom rió por el comentario, pues ya estaba bien enterado por medio de Sirius de su encantadora vecina del departamento de abajo

– Algún día tendré que conocerla. Por ahora me conformo con los chillidos de la cama, tú ya te has de sentir cómo en casa– así siempre era Frank, viéndole en lado positivo a las cosas y siempre hablando del mañana que a veces no a todos se cumplía…

Sirius asintió– No sabía que te iban las ancianas para quererla conocer. Algunos dicen que son abiertas a las posibilidades en la cama.

– Venga, vamos a revisar el plan de ataque una vez más. No distraigas con tus fetiches– decía mientras reía y se iban a reunir con el resto del equipo

Hacia unos días la Orden había recibido información de que los mortífagos probablemente se reunirían en un sitio abandonado por Norfolk.

Dumbledore ya tenía organizados desde un tiempo los equipos, formados por unas 4 personas. Al mando de cada equipo iba el que hubiera designado su ex director. El equipo B lo mandaba él. James era el líder de otro equipo, así como Lily era de otro por lo que nunca hacían misiones juntos. Al principio habían protestado para quedar con James (“Somos cómo uña y mugre, cómo el bollito y su relleno…”) pero Dumbledore había asegurado que se necesitaba distribuir a los líderes y con más capacidades mágicas para que todos los equipos tuvieran éxito “Y más razones que luego entenderá Sr. Black” Menudo coñazo del anciano

***

Se escondió tras una barda de piedra. Atrás de él, su equipo esperaba la orden para entrar en el edificio ruinoso delante de ellos, que se encontraba después de un pequeño jardín (al cruzarlo podían ser blanco fácil desde las ventanas). Los hechizos reveladores decían que dentro de la enorme casa había al menos 5 personas. El problema era que igual podían ser muggles que estuvieran atrapados y cualquier maldición desviada podría darles.

De pronto el aire se llenó de crujidos a unos metros. Sirius volteó rápidamente, la niebla le impedía ver a más de unos cuantos metros pero ese era un sonido de varias apariciones. Si eran más mortífagos que les hubieran aparecido por la espalda ya se habían ido a la mierda. Bueno siempre le había funcionado el “Ataca y luego pregunta”

– ¡Levicorpus!– atacó con un hechizo no verbal

– ¡Protego! A ver pendejete, si por andarte luciendo no te ganas un trasero nuevo porque este te lo muelo de aquí a mañana

– Mi culo luce fenomenal a cualquier hora del día Potter– contestó susurrando y distinguiendo entre la niebla el cabello alborotado de su mejor amigo, el único que realmente había podido evitar un hechizo de Sirius en toda su vida– El que viene a joder eres tú, ¿quien le dijo a tu equipo que viniera?

– Mcgoggs, cualquier duda está siempre en su despacho– le dijo mientras se situaba a su lado y examinaba el lugar– Aunque con el aprecio que nos tiene después de esa broma de fin de curso…han pasado 2 años y la siguen recordando

– Mcgonagall siempre supo  que debíamos hacer historia antes de dejar ese colegio. Lo mejor es que fue de lo más grande y no pudo darnos castigo de verano.

– Menos cuchicheo tíos– Frank se les acercó–  Vuestras apariciones perturbaron el campo mágico de la casa– dirigiéndose a James con una mirada reprobatoria– Seguramente los enemigos ya lo han notado

–  ¿Ves cómo nos cagas chivato de mierda?– medio en broma medio en serio Sirius se dirigió a su equipo– Debemos atacar ahora porque cierta inesperada “ayuda” la ha jodido.

– Frank, Alice ustedes primero– dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y James. Los dos mencionados se internaron en el descuidado jardín

–  ¿Listo capullo? Somos los siguientes

Por toda contestación Sirius lo mira con esa actitud tan suya, sin pronunciar una palabra pero con esa mirada de “Se me están quemando los huevos por hacerlo” que siempre ha tenido cuando algo involucra acción y a joderle los planes a los malos

– ¡Desmaius! ¡Protego!–  Ni siquiera habían entrado cuando se oyó la voz de Frank. Con una mirada, entraron en la casa. De fuera podía parecer descuidada pero al parecer a los mortífagos les gustaban los lujos. Una alfombra y el fuego. Pero las voces se oían en el piso de arriba.

Mientras, el resto de parejas ya había entrado a la casa, alertados por el ruido. Corrieron hacia las escaleras

¡Crack! ¡Crack!

– Parece que vinieron más invitados– masculla Edgar Bones, mientras todos se ponen en guardia, al oír las apariciones de más gente en el rellano de la escalera. No pasa ni un minuto antes de que la primera maldición pase, zumbando, y más encapuchados con máscaras “caldearan el ambiente de la agradable reunión”.

Por un lado está James, peleándo por toda la sala, adrenalina se desprende de el de una forma tan física que todos a su alrededor pueden casi palpar con la mano desnuda, las increíbles cantidades de magia que está usando por más simple que sea el hechizo. Los reflejos de quidditch hacen que pueda defenderse, atacar y reírse de Sirius que han estado a punto de darle, moviéndose con una agilidad increíble en todo momento y esa sonrisa de niño travieso.

Por el otro está Sirius, que volteando (casi podrías jurar por arte de magia) mientras un rayo verde cruza donde tenía la cabeza unos milisegundos antes, todo con esos movimientos que cambian de canino, casi enseñando los dientes en un momento, a los giros elegantes de la varita entre sus dedos casi con esa aristocracia contra la que ha luchado toda su vida pero está en su sangre, quiera o no.

Casi cómo una danza, con movimientos electrizantes. A los más expertos casi les duele en el  orgullo verlos, moviendo fluidamente el cuerpo pronunciando casi de memoria los hechizos. Desplegándose, atacando y sabiendo exactamente que está haciendo el otro en esos momentos. Se anticipan, se leen el pensamiento sin verse quedándose de espaldas en algunos momentos, protegiendo al otro de alguna manera que a los otros se les parece que son uno sólo,  una conexión que nunca podrá alguien más interferir.

De pronto Sirius sintió algo, que debía voltear. Lo hizo, viendo un rayo dirigiéndose hacia James, uno verde, uno que podría…Su amigo se encontraba viendo hacia otro lado, burlándose de un mortífago inútil que no alcanzaba a darle… “Idiota”pensó Sirius

Se movió cómo nunca, sintiendo que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, un Protego serviría poco más que para nada. Con todas sus fuerzas,  lo empujó a un lado, cayendo ambos al suelo

Cualquiera que los viera no podría pensar que en ese momento, Sirius estaba muriendo de miedo. Tal vez, después de todo el vejete tuviera razón al no dejarle hacer equipo con James. Cada vez que lo veía aventurarse demasiado, realmente le daban ganas de ponerse entre él y cualquiera con el que estuviera luchando.

Maldición, ahora era sobreprotector con el capullo ese, pero joder, de sólo pensar en que podría morir. En que en algún momento no pudiera salvarlo. Que no pasará, si puede evitarlo y por toda su sangre maldita, que haría lo imposible para evitarlo: regalar su moto, bajar al infierno para traerlo de vuelta, sin dudar cambiaría su cordura (si quedaba) por la vida de James, no le importa, lo haría todo. Lo haría todo y más.

– Ummm tío ya puedes quitarte– abrió los ojos para encontrarse a unos centímetros de la cara de James que lo veía con esos ojos castaños agradecidos y algo confundidos, tal vez por la cercanía. Sin poder evitarlo bajo la vista hacia sus labios, gesto casi imperceptible, pero no por nada se conocían de años y James se percató sonrojándose un poco

¿Qué demon..?

– Ejem, chicos– empezó Alice al ver la posición en que se encontraban– Terminamos, sólo ha huido uno. No hay bajas de nosotros.

– ¡Bien hecho a todos!– gritó James haciendo a un lado a Sirius y poniéndose rápidamente en pie– Ha sido realmente rápido gracias a todos y a mi excelente estrategia gracias a la cual…

– No te robes la atención cabrón– interrumpió el otro animago pegándole en el hombro y empezando a dar instrucciones para el chico herido y trasladarlo a San Mungo, al parecer le habían dado con una especie de maleficio y su pierna estaba empezando a tornarse negra.

Al parecer el momento extraño había pasado, pero James empezó a preguntarse que había sido todo eso. Sobretodo por pensar que habría pasado si Alice no hubiera interrumpido…

– Hay que joderse, si tardamos más tiempo en llevarlo seguro y se la cortan– resopló Sirius a su lado– Larguémonos de aquí

James apartó una vez más sus pensamientos y asintió 

 


	3. I will possess your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada quien tiene su historia de amor. Amor a primera vista, amor al conocerse mejor, amor al compartir gustos en común. Para Sirius fue terrible, fue un amor espontáneo y poderoso, tan fuerte que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de pensar que era, al ver a ese pedazo de idiota babeando y murmurando “Padfoot” entre sueños. Al abrir esos ojos castaños y poner la sonrisa más hermosa del universo en su opinión mientras se limpiaba la baba. Completamente ridículo.

I WILL POSSESS YOUR HEART

Londres, lluvia y luces

 _How I wish you could see the potential,_  
 _the potential of you and me._  
 _It's like a book elegantly bound but,_  
 _in a language that you can't read._  
 _Just yet._  
 _You gotta spend some time, Love._  
 _You gotta spend some time with me._  
 _And I know that you'll find, love_  
 _I will possess your heart_ –Death Cabe for Cutie

 

Se sobó la cabeza, alborotándose un poco más el desordenado pelo. Dolía bastante y probablemente tendría que tomar una poción desinflamante o el siempre utilizado hielo si quería disimular eso. Aunque un chichón le parecía un precio bajo por la tacleada de Sirius teniendo en cuenta que le había salvado la vida. Una bolsa pequeña de hielo apareció bajo su nariz

– ¿Potter?- subió la mirada para ver a Frank, que le tendía amablemente una bolsita. Tendrás que ponerte esto mientras. La poción se acabó

Después de la redada exitosa habían ido de nuevo al cuartel. Unos pocos habían ido a dejar al herido a San Mungo, entre ellos Sirius. Nadie debía saber de la existencia de la Orden por el momento, tenían algunos contactos dentro de San Mungo pero de no estar disponibles ellos, debían crear una historia convincente para las heridas que comúnmente se daban durante las batallas.

– Gracias ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías atenderte eso?– señaló el labio partido de Frank, aún con algo de sangre

Nunca había tratado mucho con Longbottom, era un par de años mayor que él y aunque habían ido a la misma casa, él era del tipo de persona tranquila que no se había cruzado en el camino de los Marauders. Al estar en el mismo equipo que Sirius, a veces este lo llegaba a mencionar. Era bueno con los hechizos, y su flamante esposa, Alice (se habían casado hacía medio año) estaba en el equipo de James. Ambos eran buenos elementos y por lo que había visto esta vez se compenetraban bien luchando juntos

– Ya pasará– se limpió con la manga restándole importancia –No fui yo a quien casi matan, Sirius realmente…– hizo un gesto de asombro sentándose a su lado, provocando que el colchón crujiera escandalosamente, haciendo que James mirara –Oh según él, el colchón gime como su vecina, la señora mayor.

– Peor que eso. ¿Te contó la vez que nos puso un maleficio en la puerta que hacía que...?

Al cabo de unos minutos, al chico mayor se le salía una lágrima de risa al haberle contarle cómo la Sra. Giggles había perseguido a Sirius

– Y la veía golpeándole con su chancleta y entonces –el aire se le acababa de tan fuerte que reía– Sirius estaba así de: “Déjeme explicarle, realmente no fui yo” y la anciana le pegaba más duro y no lo dejaba hablar…

Frank se limpió la lágrima, mientras seguían carcajeándose– Eso no me lo contó, seguramente salvando su dignidad. Ya tendré con que chincharle cuando me dé ordenes idiotas. Aunque sé porque lo eligió Dumbledore, es un buen líder. Ustedes han sido amigos desde el primer curso ¿cierto?

– Desde antes de ser elegidos incluso– sonrió viendo hacia el techo de vigas. Tantos buenos recuerdos – En el compartimiento del tren, también conocí por primera vez a Lily y a Snape– torció el gesto ante la mención del último

– ¿Sigues en contacto con Evans?– preguntó algo extrañado Frank– Sirius no me había contado de eso– murmuró mientras se acomodaba mejor

– ¡Por supuesto! Es mi novia desde séptimo, claro que seguimos en contacto– exclamó viendo la cara de sorpresa de Frank

– ¿Tú y ella salen? Quiero decir cuando salí de Hogwarts aún no te habías dado por vencido y era tu… quinto año? Y luego Sirius y tú vivían juntos y pensé…– empezó a jugar con sus manos cómo avergonzado por haber pensado eso –Es decir, no tengo nada en contra, pero tú me dices que no es así…

James le miró, mientras el otro esquivo su mirada. Realmente estaba insinuando que Sirius y él eran… Abrió los ojos como platos y la boca para replicar antes de que la puerta se abriera estruendosamente y el mencionado entrara.

– Tenía razón, poco más y le cortan la pierna. Bastardos– gritó el mencionado entrando al cuarto indignado, hablando en voz (cómo siempre) demasiado alta mientras iba de un lado para otro de la habitación, maldiciendo a los mortífagos sacándose las botas y la camiseta dejándolas de cualquier forma en el suelo. Los pantalones desaparecieron también y un casi desnudo Sirius se plantó frente a los otros dos con las manos en las caderas

– ¿Y bien? Sé que se están haciendo pajas mentales ante esta vista, pero ¿a qué horas piensan cambiarse? Te recuerdo Prongs, que quedamos con Moony y Worm en una hora, si es que no nos freían los mortífagos y bueno– le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—Casi, pero sigues aquí

Frank miró de reojo a James, mientras este le tiraba una almohada a su amigo, quien se metía finalmente a bañar. De alguna manera algo de ese asunto no le convencía pero, callaría. Y también le preguntaría a Alice, que estaba más tiempo con James, que opinaba del asunto. Si algo admiraba en ella, era fijarse en los pequeños detalles…

***

–Me metes prisas y tú no estás listo pulgoso

Acababa de salir del baño, después de que se había duchado Sirius había entrado él, y aparte de bañarse con la agradable agua congelada con prisas, salía y el que lo apresuraba estaba cómodamente recostado, todavía sin zapatos y leyendo la PlayWizard (edición: “Brujas calentando su varita”)

–¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera PlayWizard?– preguntó el apelado ignorándolo y mirando hacia el techo

James se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el mismo punto con nostalgia–Cómo olvidarlo, se las robamos en tercer año a unos Slys de sexto. Pero ahora muévete, que parecemos ancianos roñosos– se acomodó las gafas, sonriendo antes de tenderle una mano a Sirius, quien la agarró para incorporarse y terminar de ponerse las botas.

–¿En donde les dijiste que nos viéramos?–preguntó mientras salían al jardín para aparecerse

–Es un local que acabo de descubrir–dijo guiñándole el ojo, con lo que quedaba claro que el “descubrir” equivalía a que alguna chica se lo había enseñado (antes de tener un polvo y dejarla por ahí, seguramente)–Pero nos aparecemos en el callejón antes ¿vale?

Estaba lloviendo cuando se aparecieron dentro del Caldero Chorreante. Saludaron a Tom y declinaron amablemente de lo que el tendero les ofrecía, saliendo a la calle. Lo usual en la ciudad, llena de luces que entre más negro esta el cielo más resplandecen.

– Padfoot, invitaste a Lily ¿cierto?–le detuvo, tomándole del brazo. Los ojos grises voltearon a verlo, con fastidio

–Vamos a estar sólo los Marauders…cómo en los viejos tiempos, sin pelirrojas–intentó bromear

–Sirius, casi no tenemos tiempo libre con las misiones y así…Necesito estar más tiempo con ella, te lo había dicho ¿Me estás haciendo caso?–le increpó al ver cómo su amigo miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle cruzándose de brazos

–Me cago en la puta James, por mí haz lo que quieras–se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se empezó a caminar, seguido a unos metros por este.

***

Lily esto, Lily aquello. A veces realmente extrañaba los tiempos donde era Snivellus el tema de conversación. O el mapa. O cómo hacer que la barba de Dumbledore cambiara de color dependiendo de la hora. Sonrió al recordar lo último. Habían pasado todas unas vacaciones planeando esa broma y experimentando los colores para el pelo con los gatos de la madre de James, la única cosa que le desagradaban de casa de los Potter.

Recordaba cuando llegó a vivir allí. Una noche, estaba lloviendo cómo en este momento incluso más. El autobús noctambulo lo había dejado en el Valle Godric y tuvo que caminar todo el camino a casa de los Potter. Cuando tocó a la puerta, podría jurar que lo veía todo borroso. Su madre lo había castigado sin comer por casi una semana, hasta que escapó. Al elfo doméstico que abrió se las vio negras para no morir aplastado al caérsele encima el muchacho.

Había estado en cama un par de días delirando de fiebre. Pero gracias a las curaciones mágicas de Charlus (era sanador) y las comidas aún más mágicas de Dorea, estuvo cómo nuevo en muy poco tiempo. Si había alguien a quien le debía algo era realmente a los Potter, los quería cómo a padres adoptivos y así era tratado.

Y James. Lo primero que vió al despertar fue a James sentado nada agraciadamente en una silla, las gafas torcidas, la cabeza para atrás y con el pelo más revuelto que le había visto en 6 años. Todo ese tiempo había esperado que él despertara.

Cada quien tiene su historia de amor. Amor a primera vista, amor al conocerse mejor, amor al compartir gustos en común. Para Sirius fue terrible, fue un amor espontáneo y poderoso, tan fuerte que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de pensar que era, al ver a ese pedazo de idiota babeando y murmurando “Padfoot” entre sueños. Al abrir esos ojos castaños y poner la sonrisa más hermosa del universo en su opinión mientras se limpiaba la baba. Completamente ridículo.

Fue un “Mierda” y un “Que no me joda el karma, si ya fue bastante” pero el negárselo ya no era creíble. Así empezó a vivir, en casa de su mejor amigo. Del que por cierto, estaba enamorado.

Nunca hubo posibilidades. Si hubo alguna, murió cuando tenían 11 años y James Potter se topó con Lily Evans. Y hasta los 16 se vino a dar cuenta. Los dos últimos años de Hogwarts habían sido un ir y venir entre el cielo y el infierno. Por un lado tenía a James, cómo amigo, y a todas horas. Pero después Evans se dio cuenta. Tardó un año más en ver lo que Sirius veía. “Eso” que tenía James, ese brillo tras las gafas, sonrisa para cada momento del día, corazón más grande que él mundo, valiente y noble hasta el límite de rayar en lo crédulo.

Y cayó, y James alucinado que no sabía si recogerse las bragas del suelo o qué cuando por primera vez en la historia Lily le dijo que sí. Principios de séptimo año, el día y la hora anotadas en un calendario. Con corazones de adorno. Unos meses más y cuando Sirius entró al dormitorio y pudo ver a James literalmente flotando cerca del techo (la magia se le había descontrolado) se dijo que debía hacer lo que cualquiera cuando su mejor amigo consigue novia. Uno mantiene las distancias, espera que todo le vaya bien a su amigo y no dejen de hacer cosas divertidas con los demás. Y se consigue muchas, muchas tías para olvidar. Ya tenía bastante éxito con las mujeres desde cuarto año. El empezar a usar y tirar chicas se volvió un pasatiempo. Ninguna valía la pena. Ninguna era James

Suspiró recordando la pelea de hacía unos momentos. No podía evitarlo, cuando sentía que era dejado, con los demás Marauders de lado por esa pelirroja. Pero nunca se podía enojar demasiado tiempo con él. Oyó los pasos tras el de James y desaceleró el paso, esperando que eventualmente lo alcanzara.

***

James miró el suelo mojado que reflejaba los faros de colores de los coches. Cada vez que iba a Londres, se volvía a enamorar de la ciudad “Una magia distinta de la que hacemos” había dicho una vez, al escaparse del colegio a Londres “¿La sienten? La magia de la gente reunida, la luminosidad y la energía de un lugar que nunca duerme” Remus había creído que era poesía, Peter había asentido sin comprenderlo del todo…Sirius le miró y sonrió “Lo has comprendido” dijo. A los 16.

Y allí estaba siguiendo al mismo chico de sonrisa brillante 3 años después. Parecía que este era un día de recordar. Entendía un poco lo que quería decir Sirius. Nunca dejaría a sus amigos por Lily. Pero tampoco a Lily por sus amigos, es decir, ¿porque no podían llevarse todos bien? Bueno hablaba sólo por Sirius. Remus y Lily se llevaban extremadamente bien, desde tercer año probablemente. Los celos que tenía por su relación entre esos dos la había desechado hace tiempo, era absurdo e infantil además Remus era Remus. Y nunca habían platicado de ello pero bastante posible que realmente las chicas en general no fueran lo suyo. Con Peter también se llevaba bastante bien, si para Peter, James era cómo el Rey, Lily venía siendo la Reina y se extrañaba que no le hiciera caravana al pasar. Además Lily le ayudaba en Pociones y Wormtail encantado.

No, Moony y Wormie no tenían problema. Levantó la vista fijando la vista en la nuca del verdadero problema y deseando poder saber exactamente que pensaba el chucho ese. Por qué le desagradaba tanto Lily, por qué se negaba a conocerla mejor… Vio cómo Sirius empezaba a andar más despacio, clara señal de que estaba un poco menos enfadado

Lo alcanzó tapándose, pero sintiendo cómo poco a poco la fina lluvia lo había empapado sin dase cuenta .Al llegar justo detrás de su amigo y le dio con un encantamiento zancadilla, riéndose. No podría hacer algo tan obvio como el Levicorpus cerca de tanto muggle.

–Capullo ¿Pero qué coño…?–empezó al tropezar, antes de voltear y ver la ropa de James, quien vio a su vez la de Sirius. A diferencia de él todas sus prendas se veían secas. Un encantamiento repelente claro. Por venir pensando en otras cosas no se lo había puesto. –Venga, tapate idiota, te has de estar helando–se alarmó Sirius quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que traía y dándosela

–Tío no soy ninguna ¡Achú!–estornudó fuerte antes de sentir cómo el suave cuero lo rodeada dándole un agradable calor. Sintió calientes las mejillas y miró enfadado a su amigo quien se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no tengo frio, tú eres un debilucho y no quiero cuidar enfermos. Si te la quitas te echo un Cruciatus, Prongs. Venga es en 2 cuadras más.

James definitivamente refunfuño por ser tratado en esa forma tan poco masculina, pero que diablos, tenía frío. El local que decía Sirius estaba en un callejón medio oculto. Afuera había un enorme letrero de “Welc0me to Eden”* en llamativas luces de neón moradas destellando a través de la lluvia. En la puerta había una pareja, o al menos antes de ser una fusión de brazos, minifalda, cinturón y piernas. El frío no parecía afectarles mucho, al parecer.

Dentro el ambiente estaba suficientemente caldeado para olvidar el clima londinense de afuera. Y la música suficientemente alta para olvidar el resto. Sirius y James vieron sobre las cabezas ajenas, hasta localizar el cabello rubio cenizo de Remus y el pajizo de Wormtail. Se dirigieron juntos a la mesa, saludando a sus amigos por encima de la música

–¿Qué hay tíos?–saludaron al mismo tiempo a los sentados. Se veían casi igual que siempre, exceptuando más canas tempranas de Remus y la cara un tanto más adulta de Peter. Ambos les sonrieron y jalando sus sillas para darles espacio. En la pequeña mesa ya había al menos unas 4 botellas vacías y algo que en mejores tiempos fue un daiquiri

–Van llegando algo tarde–empezó a decir Peter a James que se sentó a su lado–¿Ha pasado algo?–cuestionó luciendo preocupado mientras hacía señas para que les trajeran más bebidas

–No realmente–respondió mirando hacia atrás. Sin lugar a dudas, el chucho no perdía el tiempo, tenía un vaso en la mano y se encontraba recargado en la barra del lugar de espaldas a ellos. Frente a él no se veía demasiado con quien hablaba hasta que un brazo femenino le paso por el cuello, indicando que se encontraba en pleno morreo con una rubia–Es decir, se ha enfadado porque le dije que debería haber invitado a Lily–se volteó nuevamente sintiéndose enfadado.

¿Él podía enojarse porque intentaba pasar tiempo con Lily y cuando estaban todos se iba con una zorra por ahí?

–¿Se ha enfadado? Que crío, ya se le pasara–repuso Remus jugando con la aceituna de su vaso y mirando a Sirius entrecerrando los ojos con desaprobación– De cualquier forma Lily… ¡oh mira!–señaló hacia la entrada por la que en esos momentos se veía una melena pelirroja. –Yo le avise que vendríamos, creo que es lo que querías ¿no?–preguntó tranquilamente entrecruzando los dedos y viendo cómo James se levantaba con una sonrisa enorme dirigiéndose hacia la invitada

–Mierda–se le salió a Sirius, al ver a James caminando hacia Lily y abrazarla. Se mordió el labio con fuerza ¿Cómo estaba allí? Soltó a la mujer que había estado abrazando y la ignoró cuando intentó detenerlo. En unas cuantas zancadas llegó a la mesa donde estaban ahora sólo Peter y Remus

–¿Quién coños…? –empezó, irritado y con toda la intención de preguntar quien había sido el capullo que le había avisado a la pelirroja dónde estaban.

–Black, tan bien hablado como de costumbre –le reprendió una voz femenina–

–Evans, tan alegre como de costumbre–rodó los ojos mientras giraba viendo a la pelirroja que estaba cruzada de brazos–Tanta buena vibra no había sentido desde la última vez que vi a Filch. Dime si son los días del mes o…

–¡Sirius!–le reprendió James que abrazaba a su novia por detrás –Vamos por esta vez…–pidió mirando a su amigo

El regañado suspiró desviando la mirada. No por favor, estúpida cara de ciervo atropellado en carretera. Bien sabía que cuando ponía morros y ojitos todo le daba

James sonrió tomando el silencio cómo una aceptación a una tregua (al menos temporal). Lily ya se había liberado del abrazo para ir a saludar a los otros Marauders quienes de inmediato le ofrecieron asiento y algo de tomar, riendo y empezando a conversar de cómo les había ido en todo ese tiempo de no verse. Al cabo de un rato, Lily tomó la mano de su novio

–Chicos, chicos déjenme robarles a su amigo un rato–les guiño el ojo–Al fin y al cabo estos sitios son para bailar–y se levantó con toda la intención de remolcar a James hacia la pista

–Eh Lily, pero bailar no se me da muy bien–repuso poniendo cara de apuro y mirando a sus amigos esperando ser salvado

Sirius sonrió. Estaba diciendo la verdad pero ahora se jodia, más faltaba por haberla llevado.

–Evans, te está mintiendo. Todos los presentes sabemos que es un bailarín fantástico

–Pero si Prongs no es…–abrió la boca Peter, no comprendiendo y un codazo fue directo a sus costillas

–No es un presumido por eso no te lo había dicho antes, pero bailando es simplemente ma-ra-vi-llo-so –recalcó mirando la cómo la cara de Lily se iluminaba y James ponía más de sorpresa y luego le lanzaba un claro mensaje no verbal de “Ya me las vas a pagar Black”

–Pero Paddie–empezó poniendo voz dulce– No digas eso si aquí todos sabemos que tú eres mejor. Si tú me enseñaste…

Lily miraba de un lado a otro empezando a desesperarse. Había captado que todo eso era pura mentira. Y que esos dos nada más se estaban chinchando uno al otro. Alpha macho thing, como siempre. Miró a Remus en busca de ayuda mientras Sirius exclamaba algo de un concurso (inventado en ese mismo momento, podía apostar su vida) que James había ganado dejando impresionados a los jueces con sus movimientos de cadera en una samba.

–Venga, vamos de un vez– dijo Remus levantándose también –Se que los dos bailando son fenomenales así que intenten demostrarlo. Sirius, tú bailas conmigo

–No sabes en lo que te metes Potter–se acabó lo que tenía en el vaso mientras picoteaba con un dedo el pecho de su mejor amigo viendolo desafiantemente a los ojos y sin procesar lo que hacía tomó la mano que Remus le tendía aún. Ya veríamos quien ganaba

Peter después contaría que fue de los mejores espectáculos que había visto en su vida. James y Sirius acapararon la pista y no precisamente por ser los mejores. Lily fue lanzada al aire tantas veces que el pelo se le alborotó y se marchó enfadada echando pestes. Remus también decidió salirse al ver que Lily no seguía ahí. Peter hablaba animadamente con una chica que parecía del tipo que no salen mucho a esa clase de lugares. Mientras, en la pista, sus amigos, totalmente ebrios, habían dejado de hacer pasos de karate y fingir ser ninjas en una especie de pelea marcial, y se encontraban apoyados uno en el otro cada uno con una botella en la mano

–¡Padfoot! ¿Y y Lily? ¡Me casaré con ella!–preguntó arrastrando las palabras y mirando desenfocadamente unos centímetros a la derecha de Sirius, seguramente donde se suponía que estaba.

–¡Naaah, seré tu padrino de boda pero ella…se fue hace…milenios…de cientos de años!–dijo y apoyado en su hombro se empezó a reír –Jajajaja ¡cientos! ¿Entiendes? Jajajaja

–Es…es…–James se quedó unos segundos tratando de encontrar de qué se reía Sirius hasta que al parecer lo halló (aunque no realmente) y se empezó a reír con el

–Moony,¿ no crees que deberíamos ayudarlos?– Peter veía hacia sus dos amigos que se estaban riendo histéricamente repitiendo “cientos” y tomándole grandes tragos a la botella– No creo que puedan llegar a la casa conduciendo…

–No hay problema– suspiró Remus –Yo los llevó, tú sigue platicando con tu amiga –le guiñó el ojo amablemente mientras Peter sonreía –Invitala a salir a otro lado, pero no te apresures

–Gracias –dijo Peter antes de regresar a la mesa, llevando un refresco para la chica

Remus volvió a suspirar, mientras se ponía el abrigo y fruncía el entrecejo, pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de atraer a sus ebrios amigos hacia el coche de James (no estaban en condiciones de aparecerse)

–Padfoot, Prongs –les llamó, captando la atención de los borrachos que lo miraron con sonrisas ebrias y felices –Marilyn Monroe está justo afuera, y está bailando –vale si se tragaban eso o eran más idiotas o más borrachos de lo que creía que estaban. Y a juzgar por cómo se estaban matando por llegar a la puerta si lo eran.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier comentario/duda/sugerencia (hasta kudos!) es agradecido en el alma


End file.
